


Be my valentine

by ProphecyErised



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, It's a surprise to everyone, M/M, NSFW, No it really isn't, Rosewick - Freeform, glyphs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProphecyErised/pseuds/ProphecyErised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roses are red, snow is white. Please be my Valentine... No, that can't be right...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be my Valentine

 

**Chapter 1: Be my Valentine**

 

 

  
_My dear Ruby._  
  
_I know we haven't really known each other all that long but I think I'm in love with you._  
_I have admired you for a very long time now but just never had the guts to say it out loud... The age difference is what worries me most, it's the reason why I am scared to approach you._  
_If things were different I would ask you out instead of hiding behind a letter. Unfortunately for now I cannot do otherwise._  
_I beg you for one chance to make you fall in love with me. I will write you letters until valentine's day._  
  
_Hopefully, your Valentine._  
  
_PS:I hope you like the roses I've sent you, they're just like you like them... Red_

 

  
  
That's how it started. It was a chilly December morning, Ruby suddenly woke up. Somebody kept pacing outside her door back and forth, disturbing her sleep. She got up intentioned to tell off whoever was making that incredibly annoying sound!  
But all she found after opening the door was a bouquet of red roses and a hand-written letter. Ruby was surprised and thrilled at the same time, maybe a little uncomfortable too... She never received a love letter like that... Actually, she never received a love letter at all!  
  
At first she tried to keep it a secret, she knew her sister Yang would get all crazy and protective launching herself in a witch hunt to find out who the secret admirer was. Weiss would start whining about how stupid and distracting this was for her and the team especially at this time of year with the mid therm exams approaching. So she decided to tuck all the letter she received since that day under Blake bookcase praying that nobody would find them until she found a more appropriate secret stash.  
  
Needless to say, fate wasn't on her side for long. After the umptheent skirmish Yang decided it was such a smart idea to knock down half of the room furniture and... You guessed it! Blake bookcase along with everything else! Half a dozen paper sheets full of sweet words flew around the room for everyone to see.  
  
As expected, Yang went indeed on a crazy witch hunt that ended in nothing; but first she read all the letters. All. Out. Loud. After every sentence, every word... Oh hell even after every single comma she would laugh her ass off with her friends, making her little sister angry and bitter for embarrassing her like that. All the young Rose could think was "How could she do that to me?" Ruby didn't talk to her sister for two weeks straight. Avoiding her at every occasion, shooting daggers at her with her eyes every times she dared mention those letters.  
  
The rest of the team eventually got sucked in the tornado of negativeness the two sisters had caused: Yang joked, Ruby got angrier, team stats got worse. Blake and Weiss decided they had enough so one day they locked them up in a closet so they couldn't escape and face each other. About eight hours later and about half of the cleaning supplies destroyed they finally made up... With conditions; Yang would stop making fun of her sister's "secret stalker" as she started calling him (at least in front of her), but most important she would not for any reason read the letters.  
  
After that day things seemed to go back to normal, more or less. Ruby kept receiving letters, sometimes a couple of days apart, sometimes once a week, often they were accompanied by flowers. She waited for them with shrill excitement, curious to know what her Valentine would write her next, what sweet words, what ode to her beauty he came up with this time.  
Time passed. January arrived, colder than ever. Snow covered every inch of academy: the courtyard, the trees, the rooftops. Everything was covered in thick white beauty.  
  
And here's where the story starts.

 

* * *

 

   
I know i can't be considered fashionably late for a Valentine thing...  
Thanks for hanging onto this introduction anyway. I'll start by saying that my native language isn't English, I'm trying my best here. (Grammar conjunction is a bitch!) I'd really appreciate critiques if you have any.  
Thanks for your time~

 


	2. Looking for touble

 

**Chapter 2: Looking for touble**

 

 

 

 

  
_My dear Ruby._  
  
_Sorry I'm a bit late. I had a awfully rough week, the people i work with are complete idiots!_  
_I couldn't run and hide to write you there was so much to be done. Thankfully just the thought of you reading this letter and smiling gave me the strength to go trough with it._  
_Did you miss me? I really hope so, I certainly missed you... Well, **I miss** you._  
_You're the last thing on my mind at night. You fill every dream I have. You're the very first thing I think of when I wake up._  
_I hope I'm not scaring you with my words. I just want a day when it's just you and me. I just want a day when my heart can sing true. I pray every day that you'll tell me that you want me the same way I want you. I pray every day that you will one day be mine._  
  
_Valentine._

 

 

Ruby read the letter over and over in her head and squealed. It has been almost two weeks since the last one, she thought her Valentine got bored with her or that something happened, something bad... Anxiety makes people over think the worst sometimes.  
  
«Is it the secret stalker guy again I take it?» Yang asked playfully. «Stop calling him that!» Ruby exclaimed. «Ruby is right, you're being offensive. He's just trying to be ni-...» Blake remarked before being interrupted. «Yeah! Stop it Yang! You don't know nothing about this person... **He** couldn't even be a guy in the first place!» Weiss roared, visibly flustered.  
  
«What's that suppose to mean? Wha- Weiss what do you mean he could not be a guy? I mean, why would a girl write me in the first place?» Ruby muttered a bit confused by her friend statement.  
«You think someone is trying to make fun of Ruby? Wait, do **you** know something we don't?» Blake exclaimed.  
  
Weiss didn't answer, not that she had any to give... Yang was the first one to break the awkward silence with an equally awkward sentence. «Gee I hope is not one of those freaks... You know, the girl likes girl think... I mean yeah you can do whatever you want but still... Eww, gross!» She said with nonchalance like she was asking for the time.  
  
Who would have known the temperature inside one room could drop so dramatically that the outside of the academy that was now covered in snow would be like the Bahamas confronted to the inside?  
If you squint your eyes you can even see the stalagmites under Blake nose! 

 

«Y-You... Brute! I can't even... **AARGH!!** » Tiny tears prickled the white princess eyes, making them red and irritated. Her face red as well, with a very large vein in her neck that threaten to explode in the next few seconds. «What the hell is your problem now?» Yang snapped at her friend.  
  
« **My prob-... MY PROBLEM?! You are my problem! How can you be such a bigot? Who did I anger to be paired with such a troglody-...** You know what?Screw this I'm going OUT!» Weiss shouted throwing her hands up in the air before storming out of the room headed who knows where.  
« **Weiss wait!** » Blake exclaimed «You forgot... you coat.» she said before dashing after her friend.  
  
«What crawled up her shnee now?» Yang wondered. «Maybe we should go after her, it's already dark outside, she might get lost» Ruby replied.  «Ugh, fiiiine» With a sigh the older one grabbed her coat as did her sister and they went off.  
  
They spent hours looking for Weiss up and down, they searched everywhere: the dorms, the cafeteria, the classes, bathrooms, even the kitchen. Unfortunately the two sisters found no sign of her; as they went outside the cold January air hit them making them shiver all over. «Jee, it's cold! I hope princess Popsicle not out here or we'll have to defrost her in the microwave.» Yang said sneering. «Don't even joke about it she might be hurt!» «Ooor, she went back to the dorm and we're out here freezing our asses like idiots!» The older one continued. They looked around a few minutes, white puffs of smoke came out of their mouth, the air was getting even colder now.  
  
It didn't matter if they couldn't keep their eyes open or if their cheeks turned red and sore from the frostbite. They needed to find Weiss and soon!  
  
«GUYS!» Blake approached waiving at them. «Blake! Did you find Weiss?» Ruby asked preoccupied. «No, listen... We need to find Goodwitch or someone to help us find her. I searched everywhere but nothing..» «What the fuck made her think it was a good idea to storm off like that? Like... "Oh yeah lets go for a stroll **in the middle of fucking nowhere** practicly half naked in my pajamas"» Yang commented in a mocking tone. «OH! And pray tell who's fault was that?» Blake replied.  
  
**«ENOUGH!!»** A loud shout echoed from the empty courtyard. The sound of clacking heels followed. «Professor Goodwitch!» Ruby exclaimed. «Well isn't this convenient?» Yang whispered leaning to Blake.  
«What do you girls think you're doing at this time of night outside your dorm room?» «W-well.. You see..uuh...» The young rose voice trailed off before she could finish the sentence. That woman could be really intimidating sometimes. «Professor Goodwitch, Weiss is missing. We can't find her, we searched e-everywhere!» Blake blurted out in a very agitated state. « I've heard enough! Go back to your dorm this instant.»  
  
«B-but Weiss! We need t-...» «Miss Shnee, is fine. We found her an hour ago, she was suffering from hypothermia. She will spend the night in the infirmary... Go. Back. To. Your. Dorm... **NOW!** » She cracked her riding crop menacing making the girls sprint like a pack of Ursa was going after them.

 

 

 

 

  
**Nobody fucks with Goodwitch NOBODY!**

 

 

 

 

After closing the door behind them, they changed and they went to bed «Goodwitch was piiiiiised!» Yang commented rolling on her side. «Shut up Yang!» The other two responded simultaneously.  
They all drifted all to sleep eventually the only sound that could be heard in the room was Yang's snoring: it was loud enough to cover up the light creaking of the door.  
Footsteps light as cat paws entered the room, this person definitely knew something about being stealthy, that's for sure. The sound of somebody rummaging through the desk drawers made Ruby stir in her slumber.  
«Mmhh... Weiss... Is that you?» Her speech was slurred, she was still half asleep.«Shh... It's nothing... Go back to sleep» The voice whispered in her ear. She mumbled something and turned the other way as she dozed off again.  
  
"Sweet dreams" Could be herd before the door closed again. The mysterious visitor disappeared into the dark, nobody noticed, nobody saw.

  


* * *

  

**Sorry for the weird spacing, i'm having a fight with AO3 chapter editor.**

I imagined Weiss throwing up hands like "screw this shit, I'm out bitches" wearing the "cool" sunglasses.  
Thank you everyone for the support, the favs and the follows.  
Thank you also dear Guest and Lawsonhawk for reviewing. I hope I don't disappoint you with the rest of the story.  
I know I'm writing short chapters but please be patient. Little chapter is better than no chapter riiiiight?  
Remember not to fuck with Goodwitch~


	3. Big girls don't cry

Thank you everyone for the support, the Kudos <3 and the follows. I would've never imagined so many people liked my story so far.

Also thank you Diana and Rae_joker I hope you like this one too~

Before I begin I wanted to warn you guys about some soft yury goodness just so we're on the same page here.

* * *

  **Chapter 3: Big girls don't cry**

 

This chapter is *mostly* about Weiss.

 

_-"Sweet dreams" Could be herd before the door closed again. The mysterious visitor disappeared into the dark, nobody noticed, nobody saw. Or so they thought...-_

 

She ran as fast as she could. Through the corridors, down the stair into the cold of the empty courtyard. She was breathing hard, her throat hurt and her eyes became swollen; warm tears started running down her cheeks. She wiped them off bringing along traces of eyeliner creating black smearings on her porcelain skin. The princess looked at the back of her hand «Oh great! Oh so fucking great!» she said in between the sobs.

Weiss could barely see where she was going the wind was too strong to keep her eyes open. All it took was a misplaced step on slippery ice to make her go tumbling down the stairs. When she hit the hard, cold ground she stopped thinking straight, as more tears stained her face she bought her cold hands to her face and she began to cry.

She didn't know how long she went on with her weeping... Could have been two minutes? could have been two hours? She didn't know, she didn't really care at this point. It has been a very long time since someone bought her to tears. A very long time indeed.

«Oh Willow what should I do?» she whispered... Weiss often wondered what it became of her handmaiden after she left her service.

She was so distracted by her emotions that she didn't noticed the numbing feeling across her body. The tips of Weiss hands were now blue as her chapped lips. She felt so tired and slowly started to drift off...

 

Not very far away a pair of sharp green eyes were scanning the surroundings desperately in search of something. Suddenly they stopped and the person started running over the body of the unconscious girl.  
Thank heavens she thought after checking her pulse, she arrived in the nick of time... There wasn't a moment to waste! She had to be quick and take the heiress somewhere warm and safe: **underlined warm!**

As she picked Weiss up she noticed how lightweight the girl was, was she even eating? Casting all of those thoughts aside the older woman started going as fast as she could throughout the courtyard without slipping on the icy floor.

When she finally reached the infirmary she looked around trying to find the night nurse, but nobody was there... _Those blasted morons and their budget cuts!_ The huntress laid the younger woman on the bed and took off her damp clothes before covering her with as much blankets as he could find in the room.

The woman sighed, as she sat near Weiss. _So close... It was so close_ ; she thought as she put her head in her palms. The door suddenly opened, no rest for the wicked it seems. The headmaster came in with a worried look on his face. «What the hell happened?! I saw you when I came out of my office.» «I--I... She was.. The courtyard... Er- It was snowin-» The huntress stuttered, she didn't even know how to start.

«Calm down!» Ozpin interjected approaching the woman «Inhale... Exhale... It's ok, the worst has passed, you did it Glynda, you can relax. Now tell me what happened. In a comprehensible way if you please.» He continued putting a hand on her shoulder.

She sighed again and cleared her throat «I... Was doing my usual rounds when I saw miss Shnee running outside in nothing but her pajamas. She was so distraught that she didn't even noticed me calling her name. So I went after her...I checked all the courtyard it took me ten minutes to find her... She was so cold...» Her last sentence was nothing but a whisper.

«How did this even happened Oz?! We're supposed to take care of those kids, our primary job is to keep them safe! It could have been a bloody disaster!» Her head shot up and looked at him.  
«It's not all about miss Shnee is it? It wasn't your fault! I know it's bad but you can't keep beating yourself up about Hay-» **«STOP IT! Don't you dare, you have no right to bring this up!»** She raised her voice pointing a finger at him. Her face red with rage.

«Alright.» The headmaster sighed and went for the door. Before going out he turned his face at her and said. «I'm going now, take care of her, you know what they say _"mother knows best"_ » His expression was set in stone... Classic Ozpin. He could go fuck himself for all she cared. Glynda couldn't even bare to look at him at that moment.

 

A couple of hours passed, all that was left to do was playing the waiting game. She waited and waited until she heard the young huntress stir in her bed. Weiss scrunched her eyes, opened one and then the other.  
She wore a mask of pure confusion. The last thing she remembered was...

«How-» She coffed, her voice was still raspy from the sleep. «I found you in laying on the ground outside this building. I'd like an explanation miss Shnee. What were you doing there? At this time of night even!» She didn't seem angry, her voice was soft.

«Uh... I had a fight with my... My team! I have to go back!» She sprung up trying to get out of bed just to be stopped by Goodwitch. «Are you quite mad?! Stay here! you need to rest you were suffering from hypothermia when I found you! It's a blessing you haven't lost a limb.» Glynda put her hands on the girl's shoulders as an attempt to keep her still.

Weiss didn't notice right away that the multitude of blankets fell off leaving all her graces for the world to see... Or in this case for Goodwitch to see... «Oh my!» She exclaimed, blushing hard turning her head to the side. Immediately Weiss tried to cover herself as best as she could. Failing. Miserably.  
Goodwitch hands were still on her bare shoulders. They felt so warm against her icy skin. Her heat began to beat like a drum she could feel it in her ears pounding faster and faster. «It's alright miss Sh-...Weiss... It's alright...» Suddenly the heiress felt a hand stroking her hair, she looked up so that her gaze met Glynda's. Their faces inches apart.

_Oh boyyy that's the closest I've been to a woman in the last four years! **No! Bad Weiss, bad!** Don't think sexy things, think baaad! Baaad things, disgusting thing like Jaune in his underwear with his blond... Blond sexy Goodwitch hair... And her... Big, pillowy bosom..._

Weiss wasn't obviously thinking straight, it was almost like she was spellbound by Glynda's green eyes when she brushed their lips together. In a flash the hand that was brushing her hair went back to her shoulders gripping them hard, slowly pushing her away. In that moment she realized what she just did, she tensed up when she looked at Goodwitch again; her expression was unreadable.

«OH! I... I'm s-so sorr- L-let me explai-» Goodwitch bolted up. «I should go. I have to check on your team in case they went to search for you» She said going for the door as fast as she could. She was about to get out when she stopped abruptly laying a hand on the doorway. She sighed.

«Miss Shnee, I'm going to defer reporting this incident to the school board considering that you are one of our top students. It was an accident, you were obviously distressed and not using your best judgment. And... I feel it's my obligation to tell you that this school has a _"don't ask don't tell"_ policy. If you were or should I say are subjected to bullying you should inform myself or the headmaster immediately. We have zero tolerance for that!» She sighed again turning her head towards the younger woman. «I mean it... If there's anything, you can come talk to me.» And with that she was out.

 

Deep in the night somebody was creeping through the academy wide corridors careful not to make a sound, hiding between every crevices that could provide some shadows to the mysterious visitor. They went round and round until they found what they were looking for.

The tag on the room said R.W.B.Y. from the outside they could hear the loud snoring of one of the occupants. _Jeez I hope it's not the little one_. They thought with a smile while entering the room, a light creek could be heard from the door but the visitor wasn't bothered too much by it since they were sure that the obnoxious snoring would cove up even a bloody cannon.

One of the beds was empty. _Good! one less problem for me_. Careful not to wake anyone the visitor started rummaging through the various drawers until they hit the jackpot and finally acquired what they came here for. A small pendant seemingly worthless but to somebody else it had another meaning.

A small whimper was heard without warning _Shit, one of them is waking up!_  
«Mmhh... Weiss... Is that you?» The girl's speech was slurred, she was still half asleep. The visitor went near her to whisper in her ear, the smell of roses was faint but delightful. «Shh... It's nothing... Go back to sleep» She mumbled something incomprehensible and turned the other way as she dozed off again.

 _That. Was. Fucking. Close! Time's up let's move out!_ The visitor summoned all the stealth skill they had to avoid being almost caught again, and as carefully as possible they made the same journey in reverse.

The deed was done. No reason to linger, from here on it was going to going to be easy like stealing candy from a comatose baby.

 

**WELL SHIT! KARMA IS A BITCH!**

 

Luck was definitely **not** on their side tonight seeing that the neighboring door screeched, _(that too)_ open, leaving the visitor face to face with a very sleepy Jaune Arc. The poor kid didn't even have the time to finish the sentence **"Hey who the hell are yo-"** that he was knocked out cold by a rather strong punch right in his face. The visitor groaned «Oh for fu- Ozpin are you that stingy that you can't afford a bloody can of oil?!»

Well at least it was over right? For real this time...

 

 

* * *

  
BECAUSE I NAUGHTY NAUGHTY! HEY I'M... Finally I'm here with the new chapter!!!  
I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am to those who read and left a review, I'm a bad author I know! I mean I know how the story is supposed to go but I find it extremely difficult to put it on "paper" mostly for the language barrier. Lots of things in my language don't make absolute sense in English.  
So yeah basically I don't know when I'll be able to upload the next one so don't hold your breath... Sorry 'bout it.

Remember kids: you don't wanna fuck with Goodwitch... Unless you're Weiss 8D


	4. The morning after

 

**Chapter 4 - The morning after**  


 

If the night before was rough, morning wasn't gonna start better for team RBY. After the three came back to their room, they kept discussing about their other team member, and in the end stayed awake up to the wee hours of the morning. They didn't even notice falling asleep, the girls were exhausted.

Even though Blake didn't get enough sleep just like the others, she woke up at her usual hour, like it was any other day. But while she got dressed she noticed that one of her desk's drawer wasn't properly closed like it usually is. _Mh that's strange, I always keep that locked._ Blake thought, she reached the table and started inspecting it: there were some scratches on the lock. _Scratches? I don't... I-I don't remember if those were already there... Oh fuck!_

She almost ripped it off when she opened it, Blake started searching franticly for something, but she couldn't find what she needed. She moved to the other drawers, the damn thing had to be somewhere!

«Where is it?!» The faunus growled. «Oh, my god! Blake! Will you stop already?! What the fuck!? It's seven am, **I want to sleeeeeeeeep!** » Yang whined exasperated, she's never been a morning person.

«I can't find my necklace!» «Which one? You have every sort of junk in that drawer.»The blond girl said sleepy scratching her belly. «The one that looks like a cat's head... With the purple crystals for eyes?»

«Haven't seen it. Goodnight!» Yang turned around and grunted. «Gee thanks...» Blake muttered.

«Maybe you lost it.» Ruby intervened watching her from her bed. Blake looked at the girl with her _no shit sherlock_ stare «Or... Maybe Weiss knows it. She came back last night.» Rose continued.

«You probably dreamed about it, Goodwitch said she had to spend the night in the infirmary.» Blake said closing the drawer.

_Mh she's probably right, but I was dreaming about Valentine now that I think about it... How weird, it felt so real! I mean, I felt his hands on my shoulder and all, they were so big and warm..._ _And I could feel his breath on my neck, it gave me shivers. Oh boy!_ Ruby thought, she shielded her face using her pillow so that she could hide the soft blush on her cheeks. «A-anyway I hope she's okay after what happened yesterday.» Ruby muffled from behind her pillow.

«It was a shit-show!» Yang said rolling in her bed. «Wait, weren't you sleeping?» Blake asked. «You know that when people wake me up I can't go back to sleep!» Yang responded jumping down from her bed.

_Oh my god, Yang is right! What if she's still angry with us? What if she doesn't talk to us anymore! What if-_ Ruby's chain of thoughts was interrupted by a loud growl form her stomach. «U-uh... Sorry» She said apologetic.

«Someones hungry.» Yang said. «Hey guys, how about we head down to the cafeteria? We didn't have any dinner yesterday, we should probably get some food in our stomach if we want to make it through Port's lesson.» Ruby said.

«I-I cant! I have to find the necklace.» Blake said trying to excuse herself. «Oh come on, it's just a necklace, we can help you later.» Ruby insisted. «R-right. So, shall we get ready to go?»

«Uh, not me. I'm should probably go see Weiss. I... I need to fix this mess. See ya!» Yang dressed herself in her uniform and went her way.

«Well I guess it's just the two of us then.» Blake said. «Shouldn't we go too?» Ruby asked. «No, It's better if they have a private conversation first. We'll see them in class.» Blake said. Ruby hummed and got ready for the day.

 

**~  ~  ~**

 

The cafeteria was crowded as always, the cheerful voices of the students, seated at the sturdy walnut tables, could be heard from every directions. The smell of baked goods was overwhelming: lemon biscuits, apple tarts, croissants, various types of filled pastries were carefully placed onto the baking trays at the end of the hall on the large buffet stand, along a large variety of beverages.

When Blake and Ruby entered the large hall they were welcomed by their friends, team JNPR, with waiving hands. «Ovr herr!» Nora shouted, her mouth was stuffed with pastries. «Nora! Stop talking with food in your mouth it's disgusting!» Ren said. «Sowwy!» Nora responded, swallowing the whole bunch of them. «Did you even chew them?» Pyrrha asked worried. «NOPE!» Nora said chirpy.

The two girls approached the group and sat down with them. «Hey guys... Woah Jaune what happened to you?» Blake asked noticing his black eye. «Cardin punched him again.» Pyrrha said. « **Pyrrha?!** I told you already: it wasn't Cardin!» Jaune snapped. «You said that last time too.» Nora intervened. «I know, but _this_ time it really wasn't... I swear!» Jaune said defensively.

«Who was it then?» Ruby asked. «W-Well, I'm not sure. It was late, and dark. I needed to go to the bathroom and this guy comes out from nowhere. I tried to talk to him and he just... **Bam!** Y'know?» Jaune said hesitant. «That's sucks!»

Everybody turned their eyes to Yang, who just arrived. «Hey did you talk to Weiss?» Blake asked her. «Actually no. I came here to ask you guys if you knew where she went.» «Sorry, but no. Last time we saw her was yesterday afternoon in the library, she was with you remember?» Pyrrha said. Yang muttered a yeah.

«Oh hey, now that it comes to mind: if you see a cat pendant with purple crystals in the eyes it's Blake's, she lost it.» She added after _stealing_ a donut from Nora. Who groaned a _**hey?!**_ «I didn't lose it! I... Just can't find it. I **need** to find it!» Blake said.

«I have a theory» Ren finally speaked. There were a few moments of silence until Blake said: «Care to share?» «The guy from last night, the one who punched Jaune... Maybe he took it. He entered your room, he got what he needed and when Jaune saw him... He knocked him out for fear of being caught.»

«That's dumb! Why would anyone come into our room, at night, just to get a stupid necklace? Just say'n here... If **I** went to somebody's room at night it would be for a totally different reason!» Yang said impishly taking a bite from _her_ donut.

_Good question_. Blake thought, _Why should anyone do that?_ And then she had the sudden realization... _Adam!_ She shot up her seat and started running back to her dorm room.

 

**~  ~  ~**

 

Somewhere else in a seemly abandoned warehouse of Vale, people were franticly moving left and right following the orders of a shouting man dressed in a fine white coat. The air was stale, it smelled of mold and dust.

Speaking of Dust, the place was practically packed with crates and containers loaded of the stuff. A messy table lied in the middle of the stash house full documents on top and various maps and blueprints of both Vale and Beacon were behind it.

Without a warning the large metal doors of the propriety opened and a masked man with auburn hair entered. He went right trough the crowd of White Fang soldiers and stopped when he came face to face with Roman.

«It's always nice to see you four-eyes~ Sorry but I don't really have time for you, busy day you see. Go bother Cinder, ta-ta!»The man said dismissing the faunus with his hand. The thief didn't even look at him, he just kept carefully studying the papers on the table. «Really Roman? Four-eyes?» Adam responded annoyed.

«Mh, I'm pretty sure I could've thought of something funnier if I had enough sleep. Unfortunately for everybody here... **I. Didn't**!» He turned around and tapped his chest.

«Because **someone,** namely you my horny friend, **decided to send me out in this blasted torment just to get a bloody trinket!** » The thief dangled the necklace in Adam's face visibly irritated. «I mean, **come.** **The fuck. On!** I had to go into cursed Beacon, so that I could sneak into some schoolgirl dorm room to get _**this**_!» He threw the object at Adam.

«I was _almost_ caught! Do you have any idea of how bad this looks? Ugh! I can already read the titles: "Roman Torchwick arrested!", underline "Turns out he's also a fucking pervert!"» Roman said in a very theatrical way.

«Well it's not exactly my fault you can't do your job properly. You're supposed to be the professional here!» Taurus said twirling around the small pendant in his hands.

«Let me tell you something _cow-boy_... » Roman approached the faunus so that only he could hear him. «I'm an awful human being. I cheat, I steal and in between I shoot people for funsies! But attempted sexual assault is something I absolutely **DON'T** wanna have on my criminal record! Capish?!» The thief said hissing.

«I had my reasons.» «Oh I bet! Say, wouldn't have been easier to just set up some puppy cams so that you could spy better on your _kitty_?» Roman said sarcastically.

Suddenly the tip of Adam's sword came in contact with the soft skin of Roman's troath. « **Careful. Human.** » The faunus said with a growl. «Oki-dokey... That... Escalated quickly.» His sword didn't budge. The thief's voice started to get shaky. «Pointy... Uh, do you mind removing your colossal toothpick from my delicat-»

The blade pressed further. «Uh. Ok, got it... No making fun of Blakey» Now it wasn't louder than a hiss. «You better!» Adam responded. Finally he decided to retract his weapon and approach the stairs, he needed to talk to Cinder. He lost enough time already talking to this clown.

Relieved, Roman cleared his troath, rubbing it with his hand. «He can really get narky sometimes.» He murmured. «What did you say?» Adam turned around. «Who, Me? Oh you know... You should probably hurry upstairs. Our Lady-boss does not like latecomers.» Roman said giving him a sly smirk. The faunus snorted and went his way grumbling something incomprehensible.

Roman turned his attention back to the rest of the warehouse. «What are you looking at everyone?! **PERRY!** Get a move on those crates!»

_Bloody animals! All of 'em!  
_

* * *

 

**In the end t'was indeed the Torchwick who carried out the Faustian deed!**  
Well, no shit Sherbert! It was kinda obvious already from chapter two! And three!

**~  ~  ~**

Lemme know if you liked it, I hope I did a decent job with the characterization of the characters.  
Characterizations... Of the characters... That doesn't sound redundant at all! On the bright side, I'm learning a lot of new words because of the story.  
Thank you wordreference . com

**~  ~  ~**

People have pointed out my rather weird way of writing dialogues.  
I use the French quotation marks, namely these - « » - because I'm Italian, and in my language using air quotes for dialogues is a grave grammatical error.  
These symbols actually changes depending on the country you're in. Sooo yeah... There's that. Rant over :D  
Also I just found out that I wrote Schnee as Shnee... I feel stupid! **AF**!


	5. Black Queen

 

_"«Why would anyone come into our room, at night, just to get a stupid necklace?» Blake had the sudden realization..._ _Adam!"_

 

When Adam entered the small office at the top of the stairs he saw Cinder and her two _lovable_ thugs: Mercury and Emerald. «You're late Taurus!» Cinder said. «I apologize, that clown downstairs made me waste tim-» «The _**clown**_ downstairs had to waste even **more** time because he had to go get your kitty's collar at fucking Beacon!» Roman came in the room interrupting the faunus, Perry stood, as always, right behind him.  
«How nice of you to join us Roman, now we can begin... So what's the situation? How your individual assignment going?» Cinder said.

«Dust gathering are going swell, this week we robbed four storages. That all amounts to... Roughly a couple of tons, almost three.» Roman said. «What happened to the the other two storages? You were supposed to rob six of 'em in total this week... Don't tell me **those** kids kicked your ass again Torchwick.» Emerald asked. _How come you always waste your turn to shut up seaweed hair?_ Roman thought. «It wasn't just them this time, there's more. There was this red-haired freak who dragged... No seriously! She literally DRAGGED the bloody bullhead for two-hundred feet! **I mean come on!** »

«That is not an excuse for incompetence Torchy~» Emerald replied. «You can really be a cu-» Roman was about to finish his sentence when Cinder interrupted their childish bickering. **«ENOUGH!»** She sighed and turned to Adam. «What about you? Did you retrieve the _Black Queen_?» «Of course, here you go.» Adam reached into his pocket and grabbed the cat pendant that Roman obtained for him, he opened it in half and took out the chipset that it contained.

«Mh, so that's what that thing was... I'm glad I didn't waste an entire night getting it... Next time how about you tell me in advance what the plan is!» Roman said. «It's not your job to know. Your job is to follow orders. That the only reason why you're still here.» Adam replied giving the item to Cinder. «Good job Adam, now let's put our clever little friend to work.» She said.

«Oh nice, I get shit on for the dust thing but this moron gets praised for something he didn't even lift a finger for... That's just... Ugh!» Roman exclaimed angrily. «Somebody is cranky uh? Relax Torchy and try and get that damn cane out yer arse once in a while will ya? Maybe you'll be able to see the big picture here.» Mercury said.

«Is that so? Do this Roman, do that Roman... Y'know what? Fuck this shit! Fuck your operation! You want me to go fuck myself? I'm going right now! You better cross my name off your phone book!» He turned around to the rest of the room. «Fuck you, fuck you and also you! No, not you Perry, you're cool with me.» Roman didn't even bother picking up his beloved Melodic Cudgel before heading out. Nobody saw him for the next two days.

Everybody looked at Mercury. «What did I say?»

 

_**~ ~ ~** _

 

For the rest of the morning neither Weiss or Blake were seen around the school. After their classes Ruby and Yang skipped lunch and went directly back to their dorm room. The place was a mess! Blake's clothes were all on the floor, her bed undone and every single drawer open and emptied; the faunus sat on her bed with her head in her hands. «Hey guys...» She gave them an sad smile.

«Still searching for the thing?» Yang said. «Yep, searched everywhere... It's gone» Blake sighed. A beeping sound got their attention. «Oh snap! My Scroll's battery is dying! Oh, nonononono not now!» Ruby said. «C'mon sister you can live without it for an afternoon, nobody ever calls you anyway!» Ruby groaned and plugged the Scroll onto the cable on her desk. Yang looked at the cat-girl again and said: «Did Weiss came back? She wasn't in class, I searched all over the school for her but-»

The door suddenly opened. «Speak of the devil... Where the hell have you been?» Yang exclaimed. «You're all here i see... I'll just... Come back later.» Weiss said turning around. **«NO! Don't you dare Schnee!»** Yang grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the room. «I've searched for you all over freaking Beacon... Twice! So now you will stay here and talk to me!» Weiss stared icy at her. «Alright... Let's talk.» She said sitting on the chair near the door.

«So-» «Hey Yang you don't mind if I use this right? Uh it smells vanilly!» Ruby interrupted her sister rubbing Yang's lipstick on her mouth. « **Ruby?!** We're trying to have a conversation here!» Yang replied pointing back and forth to Weiss and herself.

«Maybe it's better if we leave you two alone, I actually have some stuff to take care of.» Blake said before going out of the room dragging Ruby with her; she closed the door behind her leaving the two friends to deal with eachother. «You could've at least gave me some time to change out of my uniform.» Ruby complained. Blake chuckled. «You'll do it later Rubes, at least we got them in the same room.. Anyways, I really gotta go.» She didn't give Ruby the time to answer she just disappeared behind a corner.

_Awww that suck! I might as well find team JNPR and study with them._ She thought, walking towards the their room. She knocked twice on the door and the cheerful voice of Nora greeted her. «Hi Ruby! Uuuh new lipstick! What's the occasion?» Nora asked. «It's Yang's actually... And no occasion, she kicked me out of the room so she could make up with Weiss. Sooo yeah... Can study with you? I'm a bit behind in history.» Ruby said scratching her head.

«Actually we were going out to the movies.» Jaune intervened. «Oh, ok then see ya!» Ruby said, she was about to go away but Jaune stopped her.

«Well, to be honest it's just me and Pyrrha, Ren and Nora bailed on us and I already bought the tickets... Hey why don't you come with us?» Jaune smiled widely flapping the pieces of paper in his hand. «Well I...» Behind him, Nora and Ren were frantically moving their arms and shaking their heads in a wordless "No! Don't do it!" «Y-yeah sure...» Ruby said absentmindedly. Needless to say her friends facepalmed themselves. «It's going to be awesome! It's an old, black and white classic comedy. Pyrrha chose it, she said it's really romantic.»

_Romantic comedy? Ugh, thanks but no thanks!_ Ruby thought smiling awkwardly.

«S-so how long will it be the traveling time? Let's see...» Ruby bluffed searching for her Scroll in her pockets. «Ah, damn! I left the scroll in my room! The battery was completely drained. Y-you know... Maybe I should stay here instead! What if something happends and I can't call anybody?» She was a really bad liar, but at least she tried (in vain) to get out of the situation she buried herself in. «Don't worry about that! You're gonna be with us, our scrolls work just fine... Right Pyrrha?» Jaune said, he obviously didn't take the bait. Ruby was innocent at times, but Jaune was completely hopeless! The auburn huntress just stood there awkwardly laughing. «We're all set then... Let's go guys!» Jaune said.

The trio set forth to the old cinema in the town center. The journey there was weird in a way: Jaune and Ruby were the only ones who had a proper conversation, Pyrrha mumbled something a couple of times like: _oh yeah that's seems nice!_ Or _Should we get one jumbo combo or three regular ones?_ But other than that she didn't say much, she sticked to simple yes or no. By now she was used to be interrupted when she was trying to confess her feelings to Jaune. It could make a very funny story one day... And still she would probably be the only one who doesn't laugh.

They finally arrived after forty-five minutes. There weren't many people in line, actually there were like what? Ten people at most? It's probably because it was in the middle of the week and they were showing an old black and white romantic comedy.

_I didn't think Pyrrha was the type for this kind of movies... Waaait a minute: old movie, meaning not many people around, check. Romantic comedy, check. Ren and Nora turned down the invite... So that..._ _**Pyrrha could be alone with Jaune! OH MY GOD! Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!** _

**«Owww...»**

Ruby mumbled. Her friends turned in her directions with a concerned look on their faces. Are you all right? Are you feeling well? they asked. _It's now or never!_ She thought. «Oh... Yeah, it's just my stomach! I think I ate something bad at lunch.» Ruby wrapped her arms around her stomach for show. «We didn't see you at lunch.» Jaune said dubious. «Y-yeaah I... Uhm... Had a sandwich in... My room... Y-you know I should reeeally go back, I don't want to spoil your dat- I mean... The movie.» _Ok, I'm really grasping on straws now!_ «Are you sure? We can cancel if-» «Really Jaune no need, I have a friend that lives nearby, I can go to him if I need anything... See ya!» Before he could answer Ruby used her semblance and sprinted away to a random direction.

_Gee, how in the world did I not notice that I was thirdweeling them?! I feel so stupid! Wait.. Where am I?_ Ruby looked around her trying to find some signposts but the streets were practically bare. The doors were all closed and the windows boarded up. _Mh, I could try and ask for informations..._ But the only few people around didn't exactly look very recommendable. _Err... How about no! This looks like the shady part of town. How did I even get here? I must have been totally lost in thoughts._

Ruby walked around a bit trying to find her way back, she went round and round all the streets looked the same... but the worst was their _undefined_ smell. _Ugh disgusting._ She thought putting her scarf on her nose.

She kept wandering about the maze those lane were. Until she spotted someone familiar... Too much familiar unfortunately for her.

Roman Torchwick the famous criminal of Remnant, he was talking to someone Ruby didn't recognize... They seemed intimate. The woman in question leaned against the wall while puffing on a cigarette. She was wearing some skimpy dress, high heeled boots. Her hair were sort of unkempt, her makeup smudged on her eyes, it looked like she wore it for quite some time. Torchwick on the other hand was on point as always, he was standing in front of the woman propped from the wall on his right hand with a playful expression on his face. He didn't seem to carry his cane today, the young huntress observed.

_What kind of shady business is he in this time?_ «Hey Torchwick!» Ruby shouted at him.

Roman wailed painfully when he heard Ruby's voice, he didn't seem too happy of her presence. «Not now dammit!» Roman cursed under his breath. He withdrew from the wall then he turned in Ruby's direction. «Hello Red~ So nice to see you today.» He said sarcastically opening his arms in a sort of _welcoming_ gesture.

«Why so nervous? Is she your girlfriend?» The woman playfully mocked him. «Ugh! Worst. Young Rose here is a constant thorn in my side. No pun intended!» Roman responded spiteful. He signed. «You should go now.» Torchwick waived his hand at her not even looking at the woman. **«What?! I expect to be paid for the time you made me waste!»** The woman angerly shouted to him. **«Goddammit woman! Get the fuck out!»** He violently grabbed her arm and shoved her onto the street. Shocked, she got up and quickly rushed away.

Torchwick turned his attention back to Ruby. «Oh, look at the time... » He faked looking at his imaginary watch. «I would love to stay and have a chat but, I'm _really_ sorry I'm kinda in a hurry. I left the kettle on the stove, ta-ta!» After that he started running like hell into the dark alleys of Vale.

 

* * *

Torchwick gave the phrase " _Go fuck yourself_ " a new meaning 8D  
**What do you think will happen in the next chapter? I'm taking bets here!**


	6. Just beneath the flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you rubyism you inspired me this chapter with your Rosewick trash video~  
> This chapter may be slightly **NSFW** at the end...

 

 

  
  
" «Oh, look at the time... I would love to stay and have a chat but, I'm really sorry I'm kinda in a hurry. I left the pot on the stove, ta-ta!» After that he started running like hell into the dark alleys of Vale."  


 

 

Ruby went blindly after him without thinking too much about where that was going to leading her. He took a left, a right and a left again. Using her semblance was a bad idea in those thight spaces, she couldn't have known what was around the corner.  
  
After a while playing this game of hide-and-seek her head started spinnig: the buildings around her looked all the same, her sense of orientation was now completely lost... _This freaking place it's like a maze!_ She thought. _I need to call my team for backup... Dammit! Stupid scroll, I left it at Beacon! Couldn't you die any other day?! Think fast Ruby, think fas-_  
  
The young huntress mental dialogue was interrupted when she tripped over some crates that Torchwick hurled on the ground in attempt to slow her down. She winced in pain as soon as she hit the dusty ground beneath her. She checked herself for injuries, there was nothing major but a scraped knee and few scratches on her hands.  
  
Torchwick stopped on his tracks to look at her. _Why did he stop? He could have easely made me lose his trail if he kept running... Somethings seems off._  Ruby thought.  
  
«You know what Red? I admire your persistance... But I really don't like when people interrupt my "me" time the few moments that I have off work!» Roman talked to her like he just went on a calm sunday morning stroll, down the cherry-tree hill. He didn't even break a sweat!  
  
She quickly got up and started following him again, she even tryed to tackle him a couple of times miserably failing, his movements were perfectly calibrated; all those nooks and crannies surely were a problem for trying a more direct attack, Torchwick probably knew the undergrounds better his pockets. She wondered how much time he had to spend through those fowl smelling alleys to know them so well.  
  
Something was definately off. _Is he playing with me?_ She had the impression that he was leading her somewhere specific. He might run faster or slower depending on her behaviour, sometimes throw a few objects at her just as a distraction to mask his real intentions, to give her the guise that he was indeed trying to get away from her.

 

 

  
**_The spider patiently leads the fly into his shiny web. Just to see her fall into her doom._ **

 

 

They kept going for a few minutes; Ruby's muscle ached every single step she took. This game of chase ended abruptly into a blind-alley. _He's stuck! I did it, he can't run anywhere!_ She tought.

«Enough of this Torchwick, you can't escape this time! You don't have a way out!» Ruby shouted visibly fatigued. Her forehead had a faint patina of sweat, her hair were messy and some unruly corvine locks pasted to her face.  _Patience is everything, let the little fly think she has won for a moment._ He tought. It was kind of difficult for him hiding his excitement from her.  
  
Roman sighed to collect himself and turned around. «Hello _again_ Red! Isn't it past your bed time?» Roman said with his usual sly smirk on his face. «This is getting old. My name is not Red, it's Ruby! And you could at least come up with some new jokes.» Ruby said. «You're getting kinda predicable.» She added wry. «Me? Predictable?! I am **not** predicable! I feel quite offended by that **RED**!» Roman replied sarcastically.  
  
«You wanna be like that? Alright, fine then **ORANGE**! Surrender and I won't do you any harm!»  
  
Roman cackled, he pulled out a jack-knife and walked towards Ruby. «Oh, how generous of you... And pray tell, how are you going to do that? You're alone. **Unharmed**. And in some fucked up way, somehow you thought it might be a good idea to follow one of the most dangerous men in Remnant down a dark alley!» She tried to run but he quickly caught her arm and shoved into a hard brick wall making her groan in pain.  
  
The tip of the blade came in contact with the soft skin of the girl's neck, Ruby let out a soft whimper, that made Torchwick chuckle. «If I was any other criminal you'd be dead right now.»  
«W-What are you waiting for then? Are you h-hemophiliac?» Ruby's voice was noticeably shaking. «Mh, such big words for such a small girl.» Torchwick said with a sneer that very quickly twisted itself into a grim expression.  
  
**«Stop. Provoking me, Red!»** Roman gritted his teeth, they seemed unnaturally sharp to her now. He got even closer. Their faces were inches apart from each other, she could clearly smell the faint scent of smoke and cologne that were so distinctive of him. «Or I'll show you how unpredictable I can be.» His voice wasn't louder than a whisper but it sounded more like the growl from an hungry animal, so unlike him. She could feel his hot breath in her face and there was a weird light in his eye that started to make her shake.  
  
Just then, Ruby realized how tiny she was compared to the man in front of her. He was tall and had broad shoulders, they looked muscular even under the thick white coat that he was wearing, he was practically towering over her. He looked like he hadn't sleep in a while... Or shaved: his jaw and upper lip was covered in ginger stubble and by the looks of it, it seemed very scratchy.  
His left hand was at the side of her face propping him from the wall behind her. She was trapped between her archenemy and those red bricks, there was no easy way out this time. No team RWBY, no Jaune or Pyrrha could save her now. If she tried to call for help he would slit her troath so fast she wouldn't have the time even to scream.  
  
_He's right... What the hell is wrong with me? I should have stayed with Jaune and Pyrrha... If I did right now I would be enjoy a nice movie with a unhealthy amount of pop-corn._ She thought.  
  
When she tried to open her mouth to say something no words came out. She swallowed hard. «I could take you as an hostage or...» He was about to say something else but he interrupted himself. «O-or y-you could let m-me go.» Ruby said hopeful. «I'm sorry, have we met? Pleased to meet you, Roman Torchwick. I **don't** do charity!» He said giving her a sardonic smile. **«Then what do you want from me?!»** She exclaimed.  
  
There was a moment of silence between the two until he broke it. «I want something valuable... _Of yours._ » He said hinting at something that Ruby didn't quite get. «I-I have f-fifty lien-» Roman laughed in her face. «Oh, Red! You being so naïve makes you really cute and so frustrating to deal with!»  
  
«How about something _personal_... come on think hard, surely something will come to mind~» Roman spoke softly while he played with a lock of Ruby's hair using his free hand. She started breathing erratically as a cold shiver run down her spine. The situation still terrified her, but there was something else underneath, that went beyond simple fear. The girl couldn't yet understand what it was, but it made her feel wrong like there was a stranger under her skin and not the Ruby Rose she knew.  
  
_If I don't do this I'll never see my sister again, what will happend to my team? Why did I have to be so stupid?! Why didn't I just let go? For once I should have just act like nothing happened, pretend I didn't see him... If I don't do this... I'll never get a chance to meet Valentine..._  
  
He waited for her to give him an answer but she stayed silent. «So, what is it gonna be R-»   
  
Without a warning Ruby closed her eyes and grabbed Roman by his collar with her trembling hands and crushed their lips together. He inhaled sharply through his nose when she did it. Ruby didn't notice but Roman slipped the knife into her pocket before forcefully grabbing her hips with both his hands and pressed her further into the wall behind her.  
  
It was nothing like she expected her first kiss to be: it was wet, messy and needy. From the moment their lips touched she felt like she was set ablaze. The heat, the scratchiness of his beard on her cheeks and his large hands grasping her, made a small gasp escape Ruby's lips. Torchwick took advantage of that to slip his tongue into her mouth. He lapped her tongue with his, he noticed how inexperienced she was so he took it slow... Almost unbearably slow. He licked her lips and bit them careful not to hurt her... _Too much_.  
  
Ruby sighed, she moved her hands from his collar to the back of his neck burying her nails in the soft flesh. Now it was his time to moan, a low grunt erupted from his troath. Suddenly she felt something stiffpressing onto her abdomen that made her whimper in surprise. «Uh, sorry about that, I was kinda in the moment...» Roman breathed out resting his forehead on hers. «Oh Red, you really are a sight right now... » Torchwick bit his lip. His voice was hoarse, they were both panting hard. He placed some other wet kisses onto the girl's inviting lips before withdrawing from her a little.  
  
With his hands still gripping her hips he took the time he had left to observe her: she kept her eyes closed while her lips were swollen and slightly parted, her lipstick a bit smudged. _Great, now I have that diabolical stuff all over my face!_ Roman tought.  
  
He leaned in again and whispered into her ear: «Let me give you a piece of advice Red: don't ever go after someone without a  weapon!» She suddenly felt cold when he backed up. Without Torchwick's support, her knees grew weak and she slided onto the wall behind her. Ruby still kept her eyes closed as she tried to calm her breathing, Her cheeks were burning hot.  
  
When she finally managed to open her eyes... He was gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting hot up in here or is it just me? The sultry, smoky smell of Rosewick! Wait... Hold on... **OMG MY COOKIES ARE BURNING!**
> 
> Do you want more of this? 8D


	7. Embers NSFW

_"When she finally managed to open her eyes... He was gone."_  
  


 

 

She got up from the dusty ground of the allyway and walked back on her wobbly legs, she took a while to figure a way out and when she did, it was already dusk outside. She breathed in the cold air of the evening, she was incredibly relieved to get out of that jungle of cement. The sky is so beautiful. The pitch black at the top and going down the blue, the purple and at the end a deep shade of orange, it looks like fire... Just like... A flash of ginger hair came into her mind. She brought a hand to her mouth just to cover her lips. _**Her eyes went wide like adeer's who sees the lights of the truck ready to run it over.**_  
  
_Oh dear. I can't believe I did something like that! What would Yang say? Oh boy, I shouldn't... I can't tell my sister, she would get so angry at me! And the others?! I don't even want to imagine, just the thought makes me queasy. Ugh... I think I'm gonna be sick._ She couldn't shake the uncomfortable warm feeling at the pit of her stomach, that heat could melt the snow around her; she felt like she was all knotted up... Ruby never felt so strange in her own skin like at that very moment.  
  
During the journey back to Beacon she tried focusing mainly on the sky she couldn't bear thinking about the thief. Snow started falling again Her legs hurt and she was too tired to use her semblace to rush home, after a solid hour she finally reached the academy: it was pitch black outside the full moon's feeble light was the only source of brightness to lighten her path. _Why are all the streetlights off? Isn't that dangerous with all the ice?_ Ruby heard around the school that some budget cuts were made, but she didn't give those rumors much importance until now.  
  
The young Rose slowly dragged her feet though the large doors of the hall and she immediately felt some warmth coming back to her body. Nobody was around, they were probably in the cafeteria for dinner. Ruby heard her stomach growl. _Mmh dinner, I'm so hungry! At least I've made it in time..._ She sighed, the girl was exaushted, she already skipped breakfast and lunch, the events of the day definately took a toll on her. _I'm just going to sit for a bit on that bench, I can't feel my legs anymore._ The huntress sat down, rubbing her legs, she was so tired that she didn't even noticing falling asleep...  
  


 

  
_~ ~ ~_  


 

  
_They were sitting on a blanket in the middle of a wheat field. Everything had a beautiful golden tinge. The weather was lovely, the sun was hight in the sky with just a few passerby white fluffy clouds._  
 _And there he stood, her Valentine with his beautiful blue eyes and corvine locks gazing lovingly at her. «Oh you're so beautiful Ruby, I'm so glad I've met you» He said to her caressing her face. «I love you!» Their faces became closer and closer until their lips finally met. The kiss was sweet and tender just like in the fairytales. "I finally met him, I'm kissing him but... I don't feel anything special. Yang always said that I would feel the fireworks... She probagly exaggerated a bit."_  
  
_She heard the sky crackle, it was going to rain shortly it seemed. But soon everything around them took a darker twist. His kisses became more fierce, Ruby felt his hands all over her. It was different from her Valentine. Something is wrong... She heard weird murmurs near her. She pushed him away. «What are you...» She interrupted herself. «T-Torchwick?!» She exclaimed , shocked. He licked his lips and said: «Hello, Red. Surprised?»_

_~ ~ ~_

  
Ruby's eyes shot open and everything was silent, no Roman, no voices. She sighed in relieve. _Oh thank goodness I'm still in my bed, it was just a dream... Just a silly dream._ Suddenly bright lights were turned on blinding her, Ruby yelped in surprise. She sat up covering herself with the bed sheets just to find out that she wasn't in her bedroom but on a theater stage and Roman Torchwick was in front of her dressed in a slinky black turtleneck that left little to immagination, black leather pants and a red glittery horned half mask that left his cheeks and mouth bare. His red hair were slicked back and he still had that rough stubble on his face. What the he-  
  
The clapping distracted her, eyes seem to be peering at her from the shadows, but the only thing she saw was total darkness, he gave a low bow to the audience in front of them with a hand on his chest and the other wide out and cleared his voice before speaking:  
  
«Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the first _"Beacon's Ruby Rose is a petty little liar"_ award! The nominee is... Well you guessed it! An applause foooor... Ruby Rose!» He said presenting her to the public. The crowd cheered, whistled and clapped loudly. **«What is going on!? My team will come to save me!»** She yelled at him. «Oh darling you mean them?» All of a sudden the stage lights lit up the first row of seats Roman pointed at the three ladies, drinking tea, they were wearing victorian style clothing. _What the!?_ Ruby thought. **«Yang help me!»** Ruby shouted. Her team was there... Drinking tea? Why were not they helping her?  
  
«Why would I do that? You lied to me, how could you do this to me Ruby? Just how... **And with him**!» Her sister said throwing her cup at the stage. «Bu-but I didn't do anything with Torchwick.» Ruby replied. «Now, now Red, a nice person doesn't lie... A nice person doesn't suck face with a villain either!» **«I knew it! You betrayed me for him!»** Yang and Blake shot up and went for the door. «You are such a disgrace!» Weiss spat out following them out.  
  
Roman laughed. «Was it something I said? Oh well, now that those troublemakers are gone, how about we get this show on the road shall we?» Oh boy what now? Ruby thought. The crowd cheered again before Torchwick crawled on top of the bed ripping the sheets from her, leaving Ruby with nothing more but her jammies. **«N-no stay away f-from me!»** «Don't be shy Red, I'll promise you will like it... Just like last time remember?» The thief slowly approached her. «You kissed me, you tuched me, you buried you nails in my neck...»  
  
Ruby curled up to her headborard trying to get away from him: it proved futile when Roman grabbed her ankle and pulled her back to him. Now he was practically on top of her pinning her down on the bed. «Oh come on, deep down you want it. We both know that~» He forcefully spread her legs before placing himself between them. Ruby let out a soft moan, she felt hot inside. The crowd started shouting _"liar"_ , _"disgrace"_ , _"harlot"_ to the young huntress.  
  
_That feeling again! I want it to go away!_ Roman started kissing her neck, his stubble kept scratching her. « _Mh~_ you're scratching me Torchwick...» Ruby breatherd out looking at him with glossy eyes. He interrupted his actions just to leer at her. He had a hungry look in his green eyes, they were an intense emerald green. «Call me Roman.» His voice was hoarse just like yesterday in the alley, that sultry voice that makes her tingle all over. He licked her neck from the base up to her jaw. She threw her head back biting her lip trying to hold back.  
  
Torchwick chuckled against her skin. «Let them hear you, I want everybody to know how much you like me!» He grinded his hips against hers ripping a loud moan out of her. The thief chuckled again while the public started pointing at her laughing, more shouts followed. _I've never felt so imbarassed my whole life! Please I can't..._ She thought. «Please...» She pleaded softly, Torchwick looked at her puzzled. «Make them stop. I don't want them to see me.» «Then follow me Ruby.» Roman quickly got up and offered his hand to her, it was the first time she heard him say her name in a total non-sarcastic way...  
  
She grabbed it without esitating, he lead her behind the thick red courtains of the stage and they suddenly were hit by the cold evening air of the outside; they were in the alleys again. He dragged her through that labyrinth of buildings, they could hear ghostly whispers calling them _"Ruby, Ruby where are you?"_ until they reached a metal door. _"Let's enter here."_ he just said tugging her wrist. «W-where is _here_?» She asked. «Trust me Ruby. They won't find us.» The door opended and they went inside, Roman bolted it behind them leaving the voices out.  
  
_Ozpin office?_ The place was empty, the bright moonlight crept through the large office windows, the moon looked so large form there. «Magical mh? The moon, the stars; isn't it almost... Romantic?» He ditched the mask leaving it on the desk, She could finally see his handsome face. Torchwick gazed at her sweetly as he walked to the headmaster's chair and sat on it resting his arms on the armrests. _I could run away... Or i could just..._   
  
She decided to join him instead: Ruby's heart was beating like a drum in her ears, her palms were slightly sweaty. Unlike her the thief didn't seem nervous he lay there waiting for her. Roman offered once again his hand to help her climb on top of him. «We're alone now Red, nobody can see us here... It's going to be our dirty little secret.» He whispered. They were so close, the faint smell of smoke and cologne on his clothes always present; he took her face in his hands before kissing her softly. A radical change of behaviour this was not the Roman Torchwick she was used to. They started with chaste pecks on the lips but it rapidly became more lascivious and wanting, Ruby latched her arms around his neck for support while Torchwick hands glided over her until they reached her backside joining their hips together.  
  
He groaned and Ruby bit her lip at the sound of him. Again that warm feeling between her legs was cutting through her like an incandescent blade. She wanted more of that wonderful feeling, she needed it! Her cheek rested on his forehead, almost automatically she started grinding on him like they did before. It felt unbelivably good, pure extasy. Ruby dug her nails in his shoulders. Their soft moans became louder and louder with the approaching of the end. «Scream my name Red!» He growled against her neck.  **«Oh Roman!»** Those simple words inflamed her even more, she was close... So close... **«Ro-»**

  
**«Ruby wake up!»**

  
Her eyes shot open again. She was in her room, her real room... The sun was up in the sky already, the birds were chirping and her team's eyes were fixed on her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **DREAMCEPTION!!!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Have you ever had those weird ass dreams where you want to kiss somebody, but then some annoying prick interrupts you and you keep running around trying to be alone with that person? And when you finally do the same prick wakes you up?.. Bummer right?
> 
> Also... With Christmas coming soon, updates are gonna slow down a bit. Lot of things to do :)


	8. Their side of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **This is the first chapter of the year! Happy 2016 everyone!**  
> 

**"Her eyes shot open again. She was in her room, her real room... The sun was up in the sky already, the birds were chirping and her team's eyes were fixed on her..."**  
  


 

«You look like hell sister, You must have been tired yesterday!» Yang said giving her an apprehensive look. _Wha- what? How did I get here?_ She tried to move, but as soon as she did the jack-knife slid out of her pocket and fell onto the floor. Her sister picked the object up. «Where did you get this Rubes? Looks kind of... Familiar.» Yang said inspecting the crest. «I-I found it on the ground yesterday.» Liar! Ruby thought.

  
«It's Torchwick's.» Blake said. «Y-You don't know that!» Ruby exclaimed. «Ruby please don't lie to us. I can smell him all over you.» Blake responded. Ruby's jaw hit the floor while everybody looked at the young huntress in training. She stammered a few words trying to  find a believable explanation.   
  
**«Is it true?»** Her sister asked astounded. «I... Yes.» She responded looking down. «How in the world did this happened? Tell me from the beginning!» Yang intimated her.  


_«Well you see...»_

  
_**\- - - - - -** _

 

  
Roman entered his apartment sighing exhausted. From the outside it looked like any other abandoned industrial complex around Vale, but it was actually a very functional safehouse. Cameras scouting the outside, the door requires a digit code to access the building, that too it's made of steel and has a camera that allows you to see who's on the other side and talk to them through a microphone; bullet proof slabs of tempered steel to cover the windows from inside that could be slided back and forth, to let the light of the day come through the large windows that acquired a yellowish tinge over the years, due to the cigar smoke.  
  
He always thought they were a bitch to clean so he stopped doing it altogether. Roman has always been kind of lazy when it came to housework, he only did the indispensable: floors, kitchen and bathroom. Everything else was a plus. Like doing his bed, that, was always a bloody mess. The thick covers would always be at the bottom of the bed and the pillows usually on the ground or stuck in the black metal frame of it.  
  
Some of the classic red brick walls were covered in graffiti, indicating that someone else "lived" here before him; the ones that were still covered in plaster were flaky because of the humidity and the poor upkeep job. It was an old building after all. The furniture was kind of mismatched, he took what he needed. Not very fancy but who cares right? The place was a bit of a mess but cozy, he didn't need much since he was almost never home. Also, rule number one is never get attached to something when you're always on the run. Pretty good rule if you ask me...  
  
He kicked his door closed before hurled his coat on the first armchair he found in the livingroom. He passed the small kitchen on his right and walked towards the plushy couch at the end of the room and threw himself face down onto it, groaning loudly. «You know, what a coat rack is for?» A voice asked. «Coats?» He responded with his voice muffled by the leather. «Exactly! You know, I've bought one so that you'd stop leaving that old thing around the house!»  
  
Roman groaned even louder rolling onto his side. «Nice shade Roman, it's not your color though.» He thought for a moment about what she meant, then he remembered... The lipstick! He sighed rubbing his gloved hand on his lips trying to remove it. «I already know that you got your cray-on with Cinder this morning. That's why she told me to follow you, she was worried you might do something stupid... Like... I don't know, molesting a Beacon student? Seriously Roman... **What. The. Fuck** **were you thinking?** » «It wasn't like that! Neo please can we talk about it later? I've had a day!» «From an outside perspective it looks bad, very, very bad. What if she tells anyone?» «So? Even if she does, **she** kissed me, not the other way around.» «You're impossible! If you had any-»  
  
«You what I had? **IT!** I've had it! I'm done talking about this!» He exclaimed jumping up from the couch and strode towards the glass doors that led to his messy bedroom following the short corridor that led to the bathroom. «I'm taking a shower, don't open the water.» He said from the other room. «What do I tell Cinder?» She asked. **«Fuck Cinder! Tell her to choke on a big one!»** Roman shouted before closing the bathroom door behind him. Yeah you wish Neo thought slumping on her pink armchair turning the TV on.  


\- - - - - -

  

«So yeah... That's 'bout it.» Ruby said playing with the blanket on her lap. **«I'm going to kill those two for leaving you alone!»** Yang shouted. «No Yang! It's not their fault! I should have been the one to be careful!» Ruby told her sister. «Wait... You're telling me that Torchwick put a knife to your neck and then he just... Left? Leaving you with the only weapon he had?» Weiss asked. «E-exactly.» Ruby answered a little hesitant. «Why do I get the sneaking suspicion that you're not telling me something? Are you sure _nothing_ else happened?» The heiress asked again. Ruby tensed at her friend question she was blushing like mad. «I... I... Uh...» Ruby fumbled trying to get some coherent words out of her mouth but with no avail I'm afraid.    
  
«Oh... My dear. He... He did something to you did he? Ruby, look at me!» Weiss took Ruby's face in her hands and looked at her in the eyes. Blake stayed silent like always, but it was weird for her sister. She had an unreadable expression on her face. «Listen... It's ok, you can tell me... And I mean it, anything.» All of a sudden Ruby finally realized what she meant by that. «N-no it's not like that!» She quickly exclaimed pushing her friends hands away. «I swear! He didn't hurt me. It's just... I can't... I can't tell you, it's too embarassing!» She said looking away from her team.  
  
«We're your team, you can tell us anything.» Blake said. Ruby sighed heavily looking at her hands in her lap. «Just promise me you won't laugh.... The most wanted man in Remnant... Scolded me for being stupid.»

  
«I'm... Sorry. I don't think I heard right.» The heiress said. «He scolded me! He called me stupid and gave me the knife.» _Liar, liar, liar._ Ruby thought. The group shot each other confused looks. «Ah... Alright Rubes. You know what we're gonna do? We'll get you out of bed and we go straight to the Headmaster!» She heard her sister say.  
  
«Wait no we can't do it!» Ruby Said. «Why the hell not?» Yang exclaimed. «B-because! Because *ugh* I already got yelled at by a **_criminal_** , isn't it enough? I mean I already got in enough trouble... Can't we just... Pretend it didn't happened?» «She's sort of right, I'm not in a rush to get grounded again. Blake what do you think?» Weiss asked. Suddenly images of yesterday's events flashed into Blake's mind like a shot movie...

 

_\- - -_

_Blake knocked twice on the door and peeked in the room. «Uh, hello... Can I come in?» She asked. «Please come in Miss Belladonna, can I do anything for you?» Blake entered the Headmaster's office and walked towards his desk. «Can I offer you-» «No thanks. I needed to talk to you about something...» A few awkward moments passed between them «Care to enlighten me?» He asked putting his elbows on the desk. «R-right... Uhm... Something was stolen from me... A pendant. It belonged to the White Fang before I left them» Blake said. «Alright I'll look into it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to d-» «Wait!» She interrupted him. «You don't get it! That's not a simple pendant, it contains a virus that could possibly infect any device! Beacon records, security systems even military codes...» Blake explained quickly. «If that's the case, I will contact General Ironwood at once and we will sort this out... In the meantime I suggest you keep quiet about the situation at hand. Your teammates don't need to concern themselves with this. They might get reckless and get in trouble... Let the professional handle it.» He said. «A-are you sure I can't do anything else?» She asked. «As I said, we will look into it. If we need more information we will let you know. Good day Miss Belladonna... You did the smart thing today.»_

_\- - -_

  
_Fuck! Ozpin was right, I have to keep them from going after the white fang, look at what happened today! Ruby could have been killed... **Or worst!**_ «Blake?» The heiress asked again. «I uh, sorry I spaced out for a second. What did you say?» Blake said bringing her attention back to her friends. «You think we should tell Ozpin?» Yang intervened. **«Absolutely not!»** The faunus said quickly. «We got already in trouble enough last time with the white fang. How many get out of jail free cards are we gonna waste before we get kicked out? Yes, Ruby made a mistake, but nothing major happened! So let's just... Forget about it. For once can't we just let go?» She added.  
  
«Alright then what's the plan?» Yang asked. «We go on with our lives pretending nothing happened.» Blake answered. «And maybe get some food in our belly? I'm so hungry!» Ruby said. Yang chuckled. «Alright sis let's get you some food.»

  
\- - - - - -  


The thief emerged from the bedroom doors with only black pants on and a towel on his wet hair, he sat on the couch near his partner in crime sighing.  «What are you watching?» He asked her, waiting for an answer that never left her lips. Neo's eyes were fixed at the TV. «Not talking to me? Ok then...»  
  
A light meowing caught his attention. «Hey cat... At lest you like my company.» He said looking at the fluffy red cat that appeared on his livingroom window. "Here, here kitty" He gestured to the cat who promptly jumped on his lap ready to be petted. «You can stop calling him "cat" now, I gave it a name, look at the collar.» She said. «Why do I have the suspicion you gave him a dumb name like... Romeow Torchkit-... **ARE YOU SHITTING ME NEO?! I can't have a bloody cat named after me! This is so... Embarrassing!** » He threw a pillow at Neo as she burst in a laugh as loud as she could. «It's genius admit it! He's red with green eyes, lazy and eats like a pig... Basically you!»  
  
Roman's screams of frustration scared the cat who ran off into Neo's room for protection. He sighed again bringing his face into his hands.  
  
«Do you think I'm fucking up something?» «Constantly.» «Funny. I mean...Why it the world did I accept this job in the first place? It's frustrating and they never tell me jack-shit!» «I don't know... Maybe because you're still stuck at your horny teenage phase and stopped thinking about when Cinder cleavage started?» «Yeah... That does sound like me.» He answered with a light chuckle. Neo waited a few moments before speaking to him again. «What about you other project, how is it going? You've been scribbling stuff on that notebook for weeks, it must be grand.»  
  
«Y-you didn't read anything of it right?» He asked as a sudden wave of nervousness invaded him. «What? No. I thought we agreed to respect each other privacy. Unless you're writing another smut story... In that case I want to read it!» She said flippant with a sly smirk on her lips. «Good thing that you didn't! Read it I mean. Because I'm not done yet... With... The project. And now that you reminded me I should probably get back to it.» He said getting off the couch. He returned to his bedroom closing the glass doors behind him this time, he sat at the small desk facing the windows and started writing.   


_Dearest... No... Dear Ruby..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **BTW I think I should change the rating of the story in the near future. (Just in case it becomes more like my Schnow White and the Hunksman series.)**  
> [If you want to see the](http://midblooder.deviantart.com/art/Because-yes-I-ve-wasted-time-doing-this-577987081)  
>  apartment, because I'm incredibly bad at explaining myself, CLICK HERE!  
>   
> 


	9. Spill the T

In the following days after the _accident_ the young huntress tried her best not to think about _him_ or the dream... Especially the dream! She didn't know what tried to tell her, she didn't even want to know for that matter. After all it didn't mean anything... Did it?

The fact that his lips felt so nice against hers didn't mean anything, the fact that the sole thought of it made her cheeks burn and her heart race didn't mean anything; the fact that it left her wide awake at night to make her team was fast asleep before she... «Miss Rose?» **«IT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING!»** She exclaimed loudly, her face was on fire. A few embarrassing moments of silence followed her loud statement, the whole class stopped to look at her. « **Exactly! Good job miss Rose!** The codes found in that cave during the second war of Eluvia didn't mean anything, they were a diversion set by the rebels!» Oobleck explained, in his always heavily caffeinated self.

The bell suddenly rang. «Well it seems our time for today is over, please read from page thirty-seven to forty-four of your textbook.» The class began to empty. Ruby sighed heavily, she took her books and headed for the door not even waiting for her team. «What was that? **Hey!** Ruby wait up!» She heard her sister say. Instead of stopping she hurried her steps until she came in contact with Yangs hand on her shoulder that spun her around.

«What the hell is your problem?!» «You told everybody Yang, that's my problem!» «I didn't tell _everybody_ just Team JNPR.» «It's the same to me! You had no right!» After that she sprinted off leaving a trail of red petals behind her.

Yang groaned loudly. Why was her sister acting up like that? It never happened before, this whole situation was so frustrating for her. «Is something wrong?» Pyrrha's voice was behind her. «Oh, hey Pyrrha. It's nothing... I hope. I think Rubes is just salty about telling you guys about the _thing_.» Yang said sighing. «Oh I see. Maybe I could have a few words with her, she might open up more with an outside perspective. I've been meaning to talk to her anyway so it's really no problem.» «Would you? Really? Thank you so much! I really don't know which way to turn.»

The red headed huntress said her goodbyes and ventured around the school in search of her friend. She eventually found her in the locker room checking on her _oversized_ _weed-cutter_ as Roman Torchwick calls it. «There you are, I've been searching for you all over.» Pyrrha said. «Really? What for?» Ruby asked. «Well I wanted to talk to you about... Uhm... You know, when we went out together.» The older huntress responded sitting down on the bench near her. «Did Yang put you up to this?» The young Rose asked a bit skeptical.

«Well, to be honest she did. But I needed to talk to you anyway so... Here I am.» «No offense Pyrrha but I'm really not in the mood to talk abo-» She suddenly stopped as a student passed behind them. Ruby scooted closer to her friend and whispered: _«I'm not really in the mood to talk about what happened with Torchwick.»_ _Ruby seems really nervous about it, maybe I shouldn't push too much._ Pyrrha thought.

«It's ok we don't have to talk about it if you don't want. Listen, how about we get out of here, I know a great place for tea and cookies.» «I'm not really a tea person. But then again... You got me right at cookies. Let's go!»

 

_**. . . . . .** _

 

The place was lovely it was like being transported into the past with it's lovely decor. There were a lot of small round metal tables with chairs made of wicker, every table was topped with a small square ceramic box with various packets of sugar and honey in it. The duo was invested by the scent of cookies and pastries as they entered the tea house.

«Oh it's so much prettier than I was told!» Pyrrha said. «Yeah... Uh let's take the table near the window!» Ruby replied dashing towards said table. The older girl reached her friend and sat down across her picking up one of the menus that was lying on top of the table. «Wow, Coco said they had ample choices of beverages here but I didn't think there were so many to chose from!» She said browsing throughout the menu. «Hot chocolate, coffee... Yule tea? What's a Yule?» Ruby asked. Pyrrha chuckled and said: «Oh Ruby, Yule it's the place this tea is from. It's a small village in the northern part of Mistral. It has spices, cocoa kernels in it and you top it with milk.» «Like... Chai tea?» «Yes but this has Snow pepper in it, you can find it only in very cold climates and it's incredibly spicy... And with that I mean it's gonna melt your mouth.»

«How do you know all this stuff?» Ruby asked. «I'm from Mistral... Did you forget?» Her friend answered. Ruby just chuckled scratching her head. «What can I bring you gals? I heard you talk about Yule and we just added a Mistral special to the menu this week. Would you like to try it?» Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a blond waitress, she was so adorable dressed in that frilly pink apron. «Really? What's the special?» The older one asked. «Yule tea and a small variety of traditional pastries, there are about five types. All of that for ten-ninety-nine lien.» The waitress said with a smile. «I'm down!» Ruby said. «Alright why not...» Pyrrha added. «Okei dokie, I'll be back with your orders.» The blond woman said skating away on her Rollerblades.

«Ruby... I couldn't do anything but notice that... You and your team have been fighting a lot lately. How come?» «Well, so many things happened lately all at once, we're kinda... Yeeah, we fight a lot.» Ruby replied sighing heavily. «Did Weiss and your sister made up? They didn't say much about it-» «Oh about _that_ they don't talk...» Ruby said bitterly. «I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just wasn't their secret to tell.» She added sighing. «Well, we could make it even... I could tell you one of my secrets.» Pyrrha said with a smirk. «Alright, do tell!» Ruby replied with a smile putting her elbows on the table, resting her chin on her hands. Her friend came closer and said: «Well I-»

«Here's your order, enjoy!» The girls shrieked as the voice of the waitress interrupted them, she placed everything on the table and left. «That was quick! And I thought I had the knack of speed.» Ruby said. They both laughed and began to sample the various goodies on the small china plate that they were brought. There were five types of pastries as the blond woman said: a couple of flat oatmeal cookies that looked very crispy, a couple of slices of a spiced sweet roll with a white sugar glaze and a red cherry on top. Spiral bread with pine nuts and raisins, small tarts filled with goat cheese and blueberry jam and shortcrust chocolate cookies dusted with powder sugar. «This really tastes like home!» Pyrrha said. «These are very delicious it was a good idea to come here!» Ruby said munching on her pastry. «But seriously now, let's go back at making things even...» She added with a sly smirk.

«Well... As you might already know the date with Jaune went well... It was a very awkward first kiss for him. Actually it was bad... Really really bad. But very sweet, he gave his best.» «But... It wasn't yours?» Ruby asked puzzled. «No, I gave my first kiss to someone else... Someone older.» Pyrrha cleared her troath. «There was this assistant coach at my last year at Sanctum, he was so dreamy! All the girls kept chasing after him but he didn't seem interested in them. Well... Long story short, one evening we stayed late after training to tidy up and I don't know what it was maybe because he was half-naked, the moon was up in the sky... It just happened.» She said sipping her tea.

Ruby didn't respond she just stared at her warm cup of tea in her hands. «Is there something that matter?» «Your family... Your friends did they know?» «Well they knew I was seeing someone older, they didn't know who though.» «And they were ok with it?» She asked stunned. «In Mistral even if you date someone older it's seen as normal. You're just a couple, no one cares. So yeah I guess they were ok. Funny enough it was his family who wasn't ok with him dating a human.» Ruby nervously shifted her gaze to her cup again. _Maybe Pyrrha will understand... Should I..._ «Something wrong? Did I shock you?» She asked a bit worried. «I... No! Uh... Will you keep a secret? And with that I mean you will take this to your grave! No one has to know.» Ruby said with a fretful expression on her face. «Of course I will.» «Promise. Please, promise me, it would mean a lot.» «Alright I promise no one will know. Whatever it is you can trust me Ruby.» Pyrrha had the sneaking suspicion that she was going to regret it.

«Ok there it goes.» Ruby sighed. «I... May have omitted things about my encounter with... _You know_. Uhm... I... Interrupted him, he was with someone uhm, I don't know who she was... Anyway he wasn't too happy about it. When I went after him I had the impression that he was leading me somewhere specific... And he was! We ended up in a blind alley, when I realized what was happening I tried to escape but... Well obviously that didn't happened.» An awkward chuckle followed her sentence. Pyrrha was gripping her tea cup so hard that it might have shattered at any given moment. «So uhm... Anyway he proposed an exchange. If I gave him something of _mine_ , something personal he would have let me go. So... I... Kissed him. That's it.»

Pyrrha let out a long drawn breath and eased the grip on the cup. «Why didn't you tell anyone?» She asked softly. «I was afraid they'd be angry at me.» «Why in the world would your team be angry at you? They would have understo-» « **Because I enjoyed it!** » Ruby's fist hit the table spilling a few drops of tea from her cup. A moment of silence followed. «I... I feel so wrong, I'm not supposed to like it! I **don't** want to like it! It's like it wasn't me but it was... I... Don't know how I should feel!» Ruby's face flushed red as she looked away a few tears prickled her eyes.

Pyrrha sighed again. «Ruby... Listen. It's ok. Whatever you're feeling it's ok, and nobody should tell you what's right or wrong. They can't tell you because they're not you and they weren't there.» «Y-you're not angry with me?» She asked drying her eyes with her sleeve. «Of course I'm not. I'm glad you told me, I can't think how it was keeping this all on your own. Don't do it again, ever! If you need to talk I'm here, don't ever be afraid of telling me things.» «Thank you Pyrrha!» They smiled at eachother. Now Ruby was visibly relaxed, the huge burden she had was lifted from her shoulders.

She mustered some courage and decided to finally taste the _tea of doom._ «Well that's spicy alright.» Ruby coffed, the liquid was burning her tongue. «And you're lucky it has been watered down, otherwise you'll be crawling on the floor begging for an extinguisher.» Ruby's eyes widened like two saucers. _Oh dear..._ She thought. «I'm pretty sure Yang would enjoy this, she always says she likes it spicy.» «No, she says "I like it hot... Just like me" but it's not actually true. She has the palate of a two years old.» Ruby replied mimicking her sister's voice. That made Pyrrha laugh out loud, she put her hand to her mouth after a couple of old ladies turned around to look at her.

They went on with their tea break chatting and munching. They didn't even notice how much time passed, it was already dark outside. «I think it's time to go Ruby.» «Oh it's already so late?» Ruby said looking at her scroll. «Aw damn! I was having fun!» They went to the casher and paid, when they went outside the cold air of the early evening caressed their cheeks making the duo shiver from the temperature drop. On the way back they talked a bit about how Weiss convinced Yang to be her wing-woman next time she went to a _ladies bar_ in exchange for her forgiveness.

«What are you gonna tell Yang about today? I mean she asked you to...» «Don't worry about it, leave your sister to me.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took literally so fucking long! I swear!  
> So yeah, Ruby spilled the T quite literally I might add. What do you think Pyrrha's next move will be with Yang. Is she gonna be a shady B and spill the T or not?


End file.
